


Like a Shadow

by SakiJune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Love, Dark, Drama, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zach sembrava a suo agio soltanto nell'ombra. Gli piacevano le giornate di pioggia, le mosche che sbattono le ali contro un vetro, i morsi quasi invisibili sulla sua pelle. Era quasi sempre gentile, sì, ma... non era trasparente. La sua oscurità era subdola, più un lamento che un ringhio."<br/>Incontrare di nuovo un vecchio amico getta luce sulla relazione che Hannah sta vivendo e forse l'aiuterà a prendere una decisione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Shadow

Hannah aveva scelto di dimenticare molte cose.  
Il brillio nei suoi occhi quando Harry aveva parlato della morte di Cedric. La sua fuga da Hogwarts prima della battaglia. Il posto che occupava al Quartier Generale degli Auror - tra le scartoffie, nientemeno.  
Era un sadico, un vile. Nel nuovo Mondo Magico non c'era più spazio per i malvagi, ma i tipi come Zacharias, in tempo di pace, riuscivano a prosperare.

Hannah aveva scelto di dimenticare perché lui sapeva essere gentile, persino divertente. Aveva scambiato la freddezza nei suoi occhi per un lieve imbarazzo che sperava di riuscire a scacciare, prima o poi. O forse le andava bene così. Non aver finito la scuola era rimasta una sconfitta, per lei, e per quanto le piacesse la sua nuova vita, tra le pareti del Cauldron, anche lei si sentiva un po' fuori posto rispetto agli altri dell'Esercito.

"Hannah. Non ti avevo riconosciuta, scusa"  
Il mago dai capelli lunghi a cui aveva appena riempito il boccale aveva una voce familiare, ma lo fissò per qualche istante prima di sorridergli.  
"Neville? Sei tu?"  
Non ne capì il motivo, non quella sera, ma sentì la necessità di controllare cosa stesse facendo Zach, al tavolo in fondo. Era solo, come sempre, a guardare il proprio riflesso distorto sul bicchiere, e ad aspettare l'orario di chiusura. Aveva l'impressione che, se avesse alzato gli occhi, non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto vederla chiacchierare con un vecchio amico - non uno tanto attraente, per lo meno.  
Ebbene, sì, Neville era diventato davvero carino, ma non era questo...  
Zach sembrava a suo agio soltanto nell'ombra. Gli piacevano le giornate di pioggia, le mosche che sbattono le ali contro un vetro, i morsi quasi invisibili sulla sua pelle.  
Era quasi sempre gentile, sì, ma... non era trasparente. La sua oscurità era subdola, più un lamento che un ringhio.  
Nel locale semideserto sembrò calare il gelo, quando Zach si fece strada fra i tavoli. "Il Ragazzo che Distrusse l'Ultimo Horcrux, nientemeno" esordì, allungando la mano a stringere quella di Neville.  
Hannah provò l'impulso di fuggire, o di cacciarli entrambi. Non aveva più provato tanta rabbia dai tempi della morte di sua madre. E soprattutto vergogna.

Allora ricordò.  
E comprese, almeno in parte, verso chi provava rabbia,  
(se stessa)  
di chi si vergognava,  
(sempre di se stessa, ma riferendosi alla sua pessima scelta)  
e perché se ne vergognava  
(perché Neville era un eroe e Zach non era niente, ma non era colpa sua se non era niente, non era stato mica un Mangiamorte o un assassino come Stan Shunpike).

"Sono stanchissima. Devo chiudere" annunciò.  
Fuori aveva smesso di piovere, e brillava la luna.


End file.
